This invention relates to throw toys made of various types of soft material and which are thrown back and forth between game participants, and particularly to those types which have protruding grasping elements.
One of the more well-known marketed throw toys of this type has been a device whih has a large circular central section and six regularly spaced protruding grasping elements of equal length protruding therefrom. Because of this it is difficult to either throw or catch this toy. Further, there was a lack of throw balance in the device which made it harder to throw and catch and did not give the off-center weight distribution which can impart better conditions for control.
The Gordon U.S. pat. No. 2,187,493 provides a device which has a plurality of spokes or arms emanating from a central section and which are disposed in a common plane and an enlarged protuberance is provided at the end of the device to assist in catching the toy. It is thrown from person-to person with the object of catching the arm having the highest score value. The arms have different colored ends signifying different score values.
the Baier U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,406 discloses in FIG. 3 a throw toy wich has arms with an enlarged protuberance at the end thereof.
These devices have drawbacks in that they are not either readily throwable or catchable, nor do they provide a specifically designed toy balance for enchancing both throwing and catching. Also there is not the ability to vary the degree of difficulty for catching of the object by readily changing the manner in which the toy can be thrown. As a result of these drawbacks, the throw toys previously available have not become popular.